Something That COULD Be
by KandiLips
Summary: Julie is extremely angry at Ben. So when Kevin shows up and wants to bring her somewhere, she becomes intrigued and agrees. Could they possibly fall in love? KEVLIE. Rated T for language and MAKING OUTT. .:A response to Skylark Evanson's Kevlie Contest:.
1. The Offer

**Me: OKAY, here we go!! I'm going to do something TOTALLY different:) It might be really, really good- or it might be the worst thing you've ever read. But I'm going to try and make this work. I'm doing a "Kevlie" fic for Sky's Kevlie contest, and I just wanna see how this turns out. Anyways, this fan fiction takes place after the episode "Pet Project" back from season two. It just fits better with what I want to write about. Okay, so, one Kevlie fan fic coming right up!!**

* * *

_**No One's POV:**_

It was a freezing night, which was really very out of the ordinary for the summer. So many thoughts raced through Julie's mind, and it throbbed to the point where she had to occasionally rest it on her unsteady knees.

She sighed as the wind played with a strand of her hair, and a shiver started at the small of her back, creeping upwards. Well, what did she expect? Her flowing, crimson, silk nightgown shimmered under the breathtaking luminescence of the moon.

It clung to her body like a second skin, offering little to no protection from the icy blasts of wind. A wave of stronger tremors rolled down her body and her lips trembled. Julie hadn't been able to sleep, and had silently slipped out of her house and wandered to the front porch to sit down and get some fresh air to her brain.

She had badly needed it.

_Stupid, stupid Ben. _She thought to herself. He infuriated her so much. Apparently, watching lame movies on TV was way more important than spending time with his girlfriend.

A single tear rolled down Julie's cheek. _He didn't even want to save Ship! He probably would have been happier with leaving him with those people to be used as a weapon._

She roughly dabbed at the tear, swiping it from her cheek.

_Forget about it. Just... forget about it._ She argued with herself. _You can decide what to do in the morning._

She knew this was a lie. She was so upset over this, she HAD to settle it now.

Julie gasped as she spotted a tall, dark figure approaching from the darkness. The person was coming straight towards her. She could make out that they were grasping something in their hand. She gulped.

_Please not a gun... Please... _

She was too frozen to move; all she could do was keep her eyes locked on the figure like a deer in headlights as it emerged from the murky shadows.

She sighed deeply with relief as Kevin Levin stepped out of the darkness and grinned his signature, crooked side grin at her, car keys in hand.

"Kevin!! Oh thank god you're not some psycho murderer!" Julie placed both hands on the back of her head and stood up, her heart racing.

"Sorry if I scared you, Jules. I swear I didn't mean it." He smirked.

"Uh huh." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes at him.

"By the way... nice gown." He said approvingly as he looked her body over, his eyes wide with pleasure.

Julie gasped as she remembered that she was wearing a rather exposing night gown, and she crossed her arms over her half bare chest.

"Ugh!! Your such a pig, Kevin!" She glared at him, but he only smiled."Why are you at my house in the middle of the night, anyway?" She stared up at him, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"I wanted to show you something really magical." He grinned. "Your going to love this, come on!" He grabbed her hand and tried to lead her back to his car.

"Oh, no, no, no." Julie yanked her hand back. "There is no way I can go anywhere with you. My parents would kill me!! I'm going back inside." And she stormed off to her front door, arms still folded across her chest for protection.

"Fine. Don't have any fun." Kevin teased.

"Oh, haha." Julie yanked on the front door knob, but it wouldn't open.

"Oh, come on!!" She yelled at the door knob, pulling harder. But it was still sealed shut.

"That's okay. I always hide an extra key to my house behind the plant." She thought out loud, searching the plant. "Oh, great. WHY am I telling you this?"

"Hey, don't ask me. Your the one who said it." Kevin smirked.

"Erghhhhh!!" Julie growled in frustration, as she rambled viciously through the plant, decapitating most of its blossoms and throwing the soil everywhere.

"Someone go call for Aunty Em, the tornado just struck Kansas early." Kevin muttered, leaning back against the lamp post.

"Will you shut up??" She asked angrily over her shoulder.

"Sorry. I'm shutting up now." He smiled, making a "my lips are sealed" gesture.

After a long search, Julie gave up and sat back down on the bench, her lips formed into a pout. Kevin sighed and sat down next to her, putting his jacket around her shoulders.

"Here. You look absolutely freezing."

Julie looked up at Kevin and smiled. "Thanks."

And there was a moment in time where they exchanged such a look that Julie was sure Kevin was going to kiss her. She smiled dreamily and closed her eyes, leaning her head upward to be caressed. Kevin caught on to what it was she desired, and immediately wanted to kiss her. It was like he was suddenly injected with a deep passionate poison.

But, Kevin also knew how to play the game, and he couldn't let her win that easily.

Kevin grinned down at her. "So, do you want to come with me or not? I can bring you home before your parents wake up and you can tell them you went out to get the mail."

Julie opened her eyes and then sighed. "Kevin Levin. Always planning ahead. Just kiss me already, stupid."

"Say yes and I promise that you'll get more than a simple kiss. " He grinned deviously and waited patiently. He could feel Julie's body shiver with pleasure at his words.

"Oh, alright!!" Julie sighed exasperatedly, finally giving in.

"Sweet." Kevin smiled as he pulled Julie up by her hand and guided her to his car.

"Oh and Kevin?"

"What, Jules?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, fully curious.

"If Ben ever does finds out about this... which he shouldn't **ever**... I WAS NOT wearing an exposing night gown, okay?" She stared up deeply into his onyx eyes.

He chuckled as he started up the car, and the engine roared, anticipating the speed. "Whatever you say."

And they sped off into the night towards Kevin's "secret place."

* * *

**Me: Ooooh... This is going to get good!! :D And now I have the Ben 10 Gang themselves to comment on the first chapter!! **

**Julie: Wow. I really loved that so far!!**

**Ben: You... LOVED it?!?! I threw up reading it!!**

**Kevin: That's cause you're jealous.**

**Ben: No duh. She's my GIRLFRIEND!!**

**Kevin: (Shrugs) I don't care. She's hot.**

**Gwen: And I'M not?!?! Ughhh!! What is it you don't like?? The hair?? AHH!! I KNEW IT!!**

**Kevin: Gwen I...**

**Me: Wow. Tension on ISLE 4!! Loll. Anyways, I'm so excited to finish this!! And there IS more coming, but for now, please R&R!! Rate and Review!! Oh and Sky, I hope you liked my first chapter!! O kay, bye!! :D **


	2. Cooling Down

**Me: okay!! chapter 2 of the kevlie story!!!! :) this should be fun... things are about to get spiced up. please tell me if you like it!!**

* * *

_**No One's POV:**_

Julie leaned back into the smooth, leather seat and relaxed, listening to the deafening roar of the engine as it cranked up and they accelerated. It wasn't exactly a soothing sound, and that wasn't the point of why she felt so happy. The point was being with Kevin was just so easy for her. She felt like she could do anything with him and be herself, be real. He had charmed her heart, and, she really _liked _it.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

Kevin turned his head towards her and watched her relax.

_Is she really that happy right **now**?_ Kevin smirked. _Then she's going to be running around in circles and laughing her head off by the end of the night._

"So Jules, tell me, are you secretly making fun of me right now, or are you actually having fun?" Kevin asked mockingly, regarding her random smiling.

Julie grinned and opened her eyes. "You don't need to know." She teased.

Kevin smiled. Julie has always been good at teasing, but he was _better_.

"We're here." He grinned.

At his words, Julie's heart fluttered wildly in her chest. She cupped her hands to the shaded, glass window and peered through.

She smirked. "The beach."

_Totally_ predictable. She desperately held in a giggle, clamping her lips shut.

Kevin returned the smirk. "Is there a problem with the beach? Because we can go back if you..."

"No!" Julie shouted. She quickly slammed down on her mouth with her cupped hand, surprised at her shout.

Kevin didn't look surprised... _not at all_. Julie really wanted to stay, and Kevin **already** knew about it.

She sighed and gave in.

"Then let's go." Kevin laughed. He jumped out of his side of the car and came running around to the other side to open the car door for Julie.

"Your happiness awaits, Miss Yamamoto." Kevin faked a proper accent, holding out his hand.

Julie blushed. _If any of my friends see this... _

She giggled and took his hand.

Corny yet sweet... God, Kevin!! I didn't know you could be such a gentleman!" She mocked.

Little did she know, Kevin wasn't done with being a gentleman, not _yet_.

Kevin grinned widely as he scooped Julie up into his arms bride-style and trudged towards the beach.

"KEVIN!!" Julie cried. "Put me down! NOW!! Kevin!!"

Kevin had a hard time not dropping her as the comical situation made him shake with laughter. 

"Haha not until I do something first..."

Kevin kept walking, and they were now approaching the ocean.

Julie gasped as she caught on to what he was going to do."Ooooh no. No you WON'T!!" Julie yelled. She quickly kicked him in his man area and ran for it. There was no way she was getting _wet._

"OOWW!!" Kevin buckled over and fell to his knees.

Julie turned her head back to Kevin, and, finding him in this state, she fell head over heels into a laughing fit.

She couldn't control herself, and she clumsily toppled over, the laughter bearing down hard on her body.

Kevin lay sprawled out in the sand, glaring at Julie and plotting how to get even with her.

He grinned as an idea hit him like a brick.

"Jules, you _really_ look like you need to cool down." He reached out for Julie and hastily tried to shove her into the water.

"Oh, no you don't." Julie laughed, having so much fun that she forgot how to be angry. She fought back fiercely, trying to push Kevin in herself. They tackled and wrestled each other in the sand, playfully kicking and laughing so hard they felt like their hearts were on the verge of exploding.

_Splash!! _

Kevin and Julie tumbled into the silvery ocean waters, plunging under the freezing waves. They surfaced, spluttering and coughing on the water.

Their clothing clung to their bodies like sticky, second skins.

They met each others eyes, and fury possessed both of their faces.

"You." Julie growled and pointed an accusing finger at Kevin.

"Ergh this blows!!" Kevin bellowed as he squirted sea water out of his mouth. "I'm SOAKED!!"

Julie just stared at him, her expression softening. She mutely plucked a long chunk of seaweed out of Kevin's hair that had been tangled up in it, and tossed it over her shoulder.

Kevin blinked with a confused expression. And then they were laughing; tears welling up in their eyes and their hearts pounding like drums in their chests.

In all the laughter, Julie slipped, falling into Kevin's arms. His arms held her securely, and she looked up into his perfect, dark eyes, her own shimmering in the moonlight. The laughter stopped, and it was replaced by something more serious, something more real.

And Julie didn't even care where or even who she was. Truthfully, she had forgotten.

They continued to stare into each others eyes like deer stunned in headlights.

"You know, I just remembered, didn't I promise you something earlier?" Kevin whispered, his lips inches from hers.

Julie nodded and trembled with anticipation. She wanted him SO badly.

She closed her eyes as Kevin met his lips with hers. The kiss started out slow, but as it progressed, it gained a contagious ferocity that was beyond words. Julie let her lips melt as Kevin poured his heart out and gave everything he ever had to the kiss. Julie felt like whimpering, she was absolutely ecstatic.

She had never been kissed like this. EVER. The electricity of the kiss flooded their veins as they stood there, their bodies entwined. And there was no stopping it.

Kevin slowly removed the jacket off from Julie's shoulders so he could move his hands up and down her back, making her shiver with pleasure.

Unfortunately, though, every kiss has an end, and Kevin was forced to break away for a fresh breath of air. Julie did the same, her chest heaving through the gown.

"Kevin?" Julie panted.

"Mmm?" He was too busy attacking her vulnerable neck with kisses.

"Can we just... uhm... stay here for the night?" She breathed.

He looked deeply into her eyes and it was already very clear what he thought of that. In one swift movement, Julie was up in his arms and out of the frigid water. Kevin carried her back to the beach, where he laid her gently down on the sand, and he dropped down next to her.

Julie grabbed a hold of Kevin, and cuddled up into his chest. He lowered his face down into her sweet, damp hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Jules." Kevin whispered as he put her face into his cupped hands, kissing her lips one long, last time. Julie kissed back, letting his lips shape around hers.

"Night, Kevin." She breathed once they parted. Julie was extremely spent from all the fighting earlier, and her body went completely limp with relaxation next to Kevin's. Kevin held Julie in his strong embrace, and their minds wandered off, lost in their dreams.

Julie had never been happier in ALL her life.

* * *

**Me: okay!! so that's chapter 2!! and i'm pretty sure i'm NOT even done yet!! in other, more clear words, there might or might not be a third chapter to the story. It depends on how i feel about it. **

**anyways, VENDETTA comes out tomorrowwww!!!! yayy!! (happy dance LOL)**

**so yah, please let me know how i'm doing.... AND PLEASE REVIEW!! bye!! ...for now... **


	3. Running Home

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Me: Hey everyone!! I know it's taken me like FOREVER to update this story, I just REALLY needed some good ideas!! :P I was also in the hospital ALL last night; my brother dislocated his shoulder... (shivers) It's not a good feeling. Trust me, I would know. Anyways, more on the story. This chapter will bring Julie and Kevin even closer; and we'll even see some love-admitting!! :O That will be interesting... LOL. Okay, so let me know if you all like it!! Pleaaaase review if you do!! And don't forget to vote for your favorite Kevlie story, people!! Yep, the contest is STILL going!! :D **_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Ben 10!! :'( I wish I did..... **_

_**But, I DO own this story!! :D**_

Nobody's POV:

Julie frowned and whimpered forlornly as she tossed back and forth in her sleep, Kevin's warmth fading away from beside her. All she wanted was to hold him close, to have every single part of him belong to her. She couldn't bear for him to leave, not now...

"Julie."

The girl's eyelids fluttered open wildly to see Kevin's face only inches from her own, his lips grazing her cheek. He reached out and grabbed her gently by the waist, burying her deeper in his intoxicating scent.

"What..?" She murmured dreamily, shivering with delight as Kevin's lips moved fervently along her jaw line.

Kevin sighed, regretting the words that were about to escape his lips. He turned her shoulders tenderly so that he could gaze down into her deep, stunning, mysterious stare.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that it's already 11:00 in the morning, and I was wondering when your parents usually wake up." He muttered, already knowing that he had really done himself in this time. Julie was going to beat him up for this one...

"It's WHAT?!" Julie screeched, scrambling to her feet and shoving Kevin back down onto the beach in her fury. "YOU were supposed to wake me up!!"

Kevin jolted up, brushing the sand off the front of his t-shirt. "Since when did I agree to that?" He spat angrily. "Anyways, it JUST so happens that I own the fastest moving machine in all of Bellwood." He smirked. "So if you _want _to not get caught by your folks, let's get a move on!!" Kevin jogged contently over to his ride, grinning from ear to ear. An extremely irritated Julie stormed after him, gritting her teeth and thinking about the easiest ways to _kill_ Kevin...

Kevin yanked out his car keys, thrashing them about in the air to find the remote keyless system.

"Hurry up!" Julie snapped, her arms crossed sternly across her chest.

"Oookay! Sheesh!!" Kevin simpered.

The raven-haired teen then frowned angrily as he realized he had lost the remote.

"UGH! My remote must've fallen off!!" He scowled, kicking a rock across the pavement.

"GREAT!!" Julie roared, seething with outrage.

"Hold on, I think I can break the window open..."

Reaching down, Kevin absorbed the road, his hand coating in rubber. With a gulp, the raven-haired teen forced his fist through the window, shards of sun-flecked glass flying out everywhere around them.

Kevin gritted his teeth as he reached through the jagged hole in his decimated window to unlock the door. His _poor_ car. With dismay, he pulled the destroyed door open, and plopped down on the seat. But Kevin gasped and turned beet red as the car didn't start. The infuriated teen kept jamming the key into the ignition, cursing louder than Eminem. He groaned with irritation as he realized he was out of gas.

"I, I'm outta gas." The teen mumbled with disquieted emotions.

"UGHHH!!" Julie ran over to the nearest tree and started banging her head against it in her angst.

That was when a thought suddenly washed over Kevin with dawning realization.

"I just SMASHED my car window for NOTHING??!!" Kevin yelled out in fuming anger, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Pretty much!!" Julie sneered, overcome with an equally angry attitude. "But, do you want to know what _I _did that sucks even WORSE??" The dark haired girl got all up into his face, her lips practically only inches from his own, and her hair whipping chaotically around in the gust of wind.

"Oh, yeah??" Kevin snarled, his eyes glinted with fiery hate. "WHAT?"

"_I_ spent the WHOLE, ENTIRE, FREAKING, STUPID, RETARTED night with an EX-CON!!!!" She blurted out, standing up on her tipi-toes to make herself appear more intimidating. "And _I_ fell inLOVE with him!!"

Julie gasped as she admitted her true feelings unintentionally, blushing a deep crimson and turning on her heel in a split second to leave.

But Kevin was faster.

He reached out and seized the girl by her shoulders, gently jerking her back to face him.

"You...what?" He breathed, staring down thoughtfully into her sparkling eyes.

"I...I..." Julie stammered. She had NEVER been good at declaring her feelings like this.

"I...you know... what I mean... no, I didn't mean... I just..."

That was all Kevin needed to hear. In a split second, Kevin's lips had clamped down firmly on Julie's, moving passionately. Julie froze, her mind blanking, and she suddenly wasn't angry anymore. She could only feel and experience the true bliss that flowed between her and Kevin as their lips moved simultaneously, bound together as one. Julie kissed back avidly, her strong desire for Kevin driving her to give him everything she had ever felt. The kiss, just as it had been before, was so powerfully contagious; the energy flowing between them made their hearts leap in their chests and their minds feel injected with a pure ecstasy.

It took almost forever for them to finally break apart, their deep connection urging them to do everything in their power to lengthen the kiss. Panting heavily and gasping for air, Kevin and Julie wrapped their arms around each other in an embrace.

"I'm sorry." Julie sniffed into Kevin's shoulder. He held her tightly against his chest, never wanting to let her go. He loved her with every beat of his heart, and now, just being with her, holding Julie's comforting body in his arms, he felt complete, like he didn't need anyone else in his life but her.

"Don't be." He whispered into her ear. "I was the stupid one. You didn't do anything wrong."

Julie's breath taking smile sent his heart soaring.

"Glad you think so." She grinned, Kevin gladly returning it.

"Okay." Julie sighed, and Kevin sadly let her go. "Now that we're OK again, we need to figure out what to do..." She pondered, planting her hand firmly on her hip. The raven-haired teen suddenly giggled as an idea hit her like a bullet. "Hey Kevin..." She started timidly, staring up into his deep, shining, onyx eyes. "How good are you at giving piggy-back rides?"

Kevin groaned.

But the dark-haired teen gave in, crouching down for the girl to swing her leg over his torso, transferring all her weight to his back.

Kevin grunted, standing up to his full height, the dark-haired girl laughing so hard her cheeks were streaked with tears.

"Giddy up!" Julie giggled mockingly, and kicked him gently in the side as if to make him run faster.

She had no such luck.

"God, you weigh more than _Gwen!!" _Kevin groaned, stumbling as fast as he could down the dirt path.

"Maybe, but I'm waaaay prettier." Julie giggled mischievously, her arms wound tightly around Kevin's neck.

Kevin grinned. Sure, he loved his girlfriend, but was she _ever_ as much fun as Julie? No. Gwen never understood him, either.

And Julie did.

Kevin moaned as rain began to plummet down from the murky clouds that were venturing towards the sun to obscure it. Interestingly enough, Julie's laughter increased, and the dark-eyed teenager stuck her arms and tongue out, trying to catch the raindrops.

Kevin just rolled his eyes, she was such a goofy girl.

"Hahaha, Kevin, you should try this!! It's so fun!" The excited girl chirped.

"Sorry to break it to ya, Jules...but, I'm kinda busy right now carrying _someone _like a pet pack mule." He grinned, and Julie chuckled, her eyes gleaming like stars in the night sky.

Ten minutes later, Kevin turned the corner to Julie's street.

The whole way there, Julie had been giggling and pointing out random things that they passed by. She was so entirely blissful, her mind clouded with sweet exuberance. She absolutely adored being with Kevin, and she didn't have a care in the world any more.

"Okay, this is my street! You can let me off, now." Kevin smirked, bending down for Julie to slide off his back. He stood straight up again to find Julie grinning widely. It looked like she was desperately attempting to hold back a chorus of giggles.

"What's so funny?? Kevin inquired, fully curious.

"I just realized how awkward we must have looked."

Kevin cocked his head to the side in confusion, and Julie leaned in closer. "You... gave me... a piggy back ride... in... my lingerie."

And with that, the two teens threw their heads up into the air, laughing so hard that their chests ached.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Me: Okay!! So, that's all for chapter 3!! And THEN we'll get to the climax in chapter 4, which I have decided will be the FINAL CHAPTER!! :D I'll probably get to updating that one later tonight... Okay!! So, please review!! **_


	4. Caught In The Act

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**HOLA, everyone! Okay, so this is the FINAL chapter of my Kevlie Fic! :D It makes me a little sad, actually. I had SO much fun writing this for the contest, and I just wanted to thank Skylark Evanson again for coming up with the brilliant idea to hold the contest. Alrighty! I've decided that I'm gonna have to really make this one end with a bang... so why don't we crank up the craziness a bit? :P Lol, anyways, after I upload the last chapter, I'd like everyone to be upfront and honest with me and tell me if they liked it or not. PLEASE, be truthful. And I'd really like to know what you all think about Kevlie in general, and about how I portrayed them as a couple. OK! So here we go: the last chapter! Let's find out if Kevin and Julie will be successful in covering up their little night that they shared together...**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Ben 10. It's really quite unfortunate.**_

…_**.................................................................................................................................................................**_

NOBODY'S POV:

"Hey, Kev... I'll race you to the mailbox!"

The onyx eyed girl flashed him a daring grin before she sped off down the road towards her house, her tangled, dark hair whipping around her shoulders as the wind surged through the atmosphere, the rain plummeting down to Earth.

Kevin chuckled quietly as he watched Julie sprint away, soon following her in hot pursuit. Although he was extremely fatigued, he knew he just couldn't resist her.

Kevin's heart beat rapidly in his chest, the adrenaline pulsing through his veins and into his core. And he found that by each second, he grew closer and closer to Julie...

"Gotcha!"

Julie squealed and fell into a seemingly perpetual laughing fit as Kevin swiftly came up behind her and reached out, grabbing her tightly around the waist and yanking her back into his arms. Kevin returned the laughing, chuckling so hard he felt dizzy and unstable. They stood there for what seemed like forever, securely wrapped in each others arms and drenched in the summer rain. Julie buried her face into Kevin's chest and shut her eyes, sighing as the bliss took over. The dark haired teen held her against himself tightly, softly stroking the girl's rain-dampened hair with his finger tips.

Silently, Julie eyes flashed open and she craned her neck to face him, staring with deep concentration up into his gleaming, onyx eyes.

"Kevin." Her voice came out in a whisper. "Please... never leave me..."

Kevin's gaze connected with Julie's, and the moment his eyes touched hers, he knew his answer.

"I couldn't possibly leave you, not even if I tried. I promise." He said truthfully and seriously, rubbing her back to relax and soothe her senses.

The dark-haired girl grinned up at him, her eyes filled with adoration and shimmering with tears of joy. And Kevin cupped his hands around the sides of Julie's face, leaning in to touch his lips to hers...

Julie's eyelids jolted open to reveal confused eyes as Kevin's lips stopped dead in their tracks only inches away from her own.

"Kevin...?" Julie began questioningly, nonchalantly flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"We have to go." Kevin stated suddenly, backing away from the girl. "I have to sneak you back into your house before your parents..."

"What if _I _don't care?" Julie glared defiantly, reaching out to seize Kevin back into her arms.

"You totally do care. You're just distracted." Kevin smirked as he grabbed her hand, ready to lead her back to her house.

Julie scowled, then sighed exasperatingly. "Fine. I do care."

Kevin chuckled, then raced to the front door, trailing Julie along behind him.

Upon realizing the front door was unlocked, Julie faintly creaked the door open and slipped inside.

"Wait here." She hissed back to Kevin.

Just seconds later, the ecstatic girl burst back through the front door, running into Kevin's arms and giggling.

"They're not home!" She grinned, her heart fluttering with powerful felicity. She was hugging Kevin with a new rush of energy. "They left a note on the counter saying they went to the store..."

Julie stopped immediately as her eyes glanced up at Kevin's, and she felt her own get lost in his shadowed, obsidian eyes that were filled with such focus and longing as they looked down at her...

Julie's breathing staggered. Kevin's face was so absolutely perfect, and everything about him made her heart soar. She couldn't possibly want anything more right now than him. That would be inconceivable.

Before she knew it, Kevin's lips had crashed down on her own, and she shut her eyes, her mind melting under his touch. She could sense the unbelievable chemistry between them unfold; the fiery electricity surging through her veins again, her heart falling into hyper drive as it pounded in her ears. Julie slipped her arms around Kevin's neck, her fingertips gently stroking his soft, darkened hair. Julie couldn't even remember why she had loved Ben in the first place, _no one_ could compare to Kevin. Kevin's arms were coiled tightly around Julie's waist, holding her firmly against him in an impenetrable embrace. He shivered as he breathed in the girl's sweet scent of comforting, aromatic flowers and as Julie's lips moved fervently and desperately against his. The two teens were absolutely oblivious to the rain as it continuously showered down, drenching the Earth around them. Thoughts of pure, blithe affection poured into the girl's mind, making her kiss Kevin with a greater ferocity and determination. Julie needed _all_ of him in that one moment, and she just couldn't stop.

But just as always, the two teens had to break apart for air, and they stood there in the middle of the downpour, deep in embrace.

"Do you want to go... up to my room?" Julie looked up at Kevin, her midnight-shaded, obsidian eyes agleam with excitement.

Kevin snorted incredulously. "What do _you_ think?" He grinned, silently tucking a strand of Julie's dark, rain-drenched hair behind her ear. "I'll give you one hint."

And with those words, Kevin had Julie swiped up into his arms again, and carried her swiftly through the front door, bride-style. Julie giggled, kicking off her shoes so they cascaded across the room and onto the couch.

Kevin traveled nimbly up the stairs, burst anxiously through Julie's bedroom door, and playfully dropped her on the bed.

Julie flipped over onto her back and sat up, grinning flirtatiously at Kevin, her eyes shining like luminescent stars. She quickly slipped her arms back around his neck, pulling him enthusiastically towards her so he could meet his lips to hers once more. This kiss was not like the others before; it possessed such deep and intimate feelings that the two teens felt their hearts hammering and trembling wildly and uncontrollably in their chests. Kevin's tender lips moved slowly and powerfully against Julie's, making every single essence of the kiss last as he poured out all his emotions. Julie let his lips shape perfectly around her own as she passionately kissed back, tightening her grip around his waist and stimulating him to lean in closer until she was completely laid out on her back, his body collapsed on top of her own. And Kevin knew he could _never_ go back to loving Gwen again, not after this. Kevin changed the tone of the kiss, caressing Julie's lips hungrily and vigorously with his own, his fingers moving softly through her ebony hair. As Julie's lips parted slightly under Kevin's to take in a breath of air, she lifted her legs to wrap them snugly around Kevin's waist, seductively holding him closer. Her fingertips now inched slowly up Kevin's back, trailing up and down his spine. Kevin moaned slightly, beginning to kiss her with more potent avidity...

"KEVIN! WHY THE _HELL_ ARE YOU RAPING MY GIRLFRIEND?"

Julie let out a loud, startled squeak upon hearing the sudden voice, and the two teens bolted apart, separating themselves completely.

They turned their torsos to find themselves facing a very dumbfounded Gwen and Ben staring out at them in deep shock and anger from the entryway to Julie's bedroom.

"YEAH!" Gwen stepped forward, fury boiling in her eyes. _"How_ much did SHE pay YOU?" She glared with fuming hate at the ebony-haired girl.

Ben stepped towards, a single finger pointed out directly at Julie. "Woah, woah, WOAH. You think _Julie_ PAID Kevin to RAPE her?"

"Yeah, maybe I DO!" Gwen spat furiously, shoving Ben backwards by the shoulders. "Anyways, _NONE_ of this would have happened if you had kept an eye on your little _whore_ of a girlfriend!"

"WHORE?" Ben roared. "JULIE is NOT a WHORE! Did you even _SEE_ Kevin on top of HER? There was NO way she could have pushed him off! It was RAPE, I tell you, RAPE!"

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Julie yelled, throwing a pillow at Gwen and Ben. "You're BOTH wrong!"

Gwen and Ben glanced at each other confusedly.

"NO, Kevin DIDN'T rape me," Julie began hotly, standing up to her full height, her onyx eyes sparkling with acrimony. It didn't help that she was the shortest of the four, _now_ she couldn't seem very intimidating.

"And NO, I didn't _PAY_ Kevin to 'rape' me." She reached out her hand to Kevin, and he nodded reassuringly as she helped him up from the bed. They both knew it was time to tell Ben and Gwen.

"Then WHAT the hell was THAT back there?" Gwen glared at the two, her infuriated gaze switching back and forth between them.

"You're telling me you DON'T see it?" Kevin sneered, grasping Julie's hand tighter.

"No... what are you _talking_ about?" Ben inquired irascibly, sending Gwen a questioning look and watching as she returned it.

"UGHHHHH!" Julie stormed closer to the two cousins, glaring up at them through dark, enraged, onyx eyes. "Are you SERIOUS? You CAN'T see that we _MIGHT_ just have been making out on the bed because we LIKE each other?" Julie's face was beet-red, her blood boiling in her veins. _How could they not understand? _She thought angrily.

Ben and Gwen stood there for a moment, completely stupefied and speechless. But after some time, their voices finally found words.

"You... little... BITCH!" Gwen yelled, stepping forward and getting all in Julie's face. "You backstabbing TRAITOR! _YOU_ stole my BOYFRIEND!"

Ben stomped towards Kevin, infuriatingly shoving him backwards. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, LEVIN!"

Julie glanced over at Kevin, and he nodded, his eyes traveling towards the open bedroom door.

And in one swift movement, Kevin had Julie's hand firmly in his, and he sprinted through the door, Julie quick to follow. Stampeding noisily down the stairs, the newly-formed couple laughed idiotically as they darted right back through the front door, running off across the lawn, their destination undefined.

Both astounded and infuriated beyond belief, Gwen and Ben stormed down the stairs and across the house, only to stop and stare out the front door that hung open widely.

Neither teen said a word, their mouths drooping to form rather giant O's.

"Hey, kids!" Mrs. Yamamoto smiled brightly, walking in briskly through the front door, her arms filled with groceries. "Did I just see Julie and Kevin running down the road together? They looked like they were, you know, a couple, but I wasn't sure..."

"We don't want to talk about it." Ben sighed hotly, glaring irritatedly at the two dark-haired teens that were carelessly laughing together and sprinting away with their fingers entwined, enveloped by the warm, summer rain.

…_**.................................................................................................................................................................**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Okay! This story is officially finished! :D OMG, I LOVED writing this! Actually, I loved it so much, that I have plans to write even MORE Kevlie FanFics! It's funny, though, when I first signed up for competing in the contest, I didn't really know WHAT to think about Kevlie. It was confusing... and I didn't think I'd ever like it. But, now, after having wrote a Kevlie story, I've realized that the couple has actually grown on me. :) It's a really adorable couple if you take the time to think about it. Anyways, please let me know what you thought about my FanFic! :D PLEASE review! :P Alrighty, see you all later! **_


End file.
